Ms Goody? HELL NO!
by Phoenix154cc1
Summary: Mkan Sakura is a perfect girl/daughter. But really, she's no miss goody goody. And what if she met the Hyuuga Natsume, a playboy who will do anything to make her fall for him? And what about Natsume's playboy friends? Will they meet their match as they met Mikan's friends?
1. Trapped?

My name is Sakura Mikan and I have a secret. When I'm with a family, or family's friends, I behave like a Ms. Goody Goody. But inside, I'm way different. At school. Everybody but only a few close to me knows that I'm different. On the outside, people will often tell me that I'm such a good girl. I just laughed. They thought I was laughing from flattery. But really, I'm laughing at them for being so easy to be lied to. It may sound cruel, but really, once you get the hang of acting, it's pretty fun.

I'm the Student Council President and my friends are also part of the Student Council. Sumire Shoda, Nonoko Ogasawara, Hotaru Imai, and Anna Umenonomiya are the only people who know the real me. But little did I know, that was about to change. My friends are also like me. Act like miss goody goody but on the inside, were really rebellious and everything a miss goody goody is the opposite. Don't get us wrong, we're not some some people who acts mean and selfish in the inside. We are pretty kind and all. We sometimes hate it when our parents give us pressure in the get good grades and all. They never gave us any sort of compliment so we relied on each other for strength.

It all started when I accompanied my parents and my aunt to their friend, Ms. Hyuuga's house-er mansion. I thought she might be a really mean lady, but to my

surprise, she wasn't. She had a son, and his name was Natsume. So, like any other perfect daughter, I volunteer to help out preparing the snacks.

"Hey, Mikan-chan?" She called out. I turned around and smiled warmly.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Would you mind if you take some snacks over to the cottage near the barn? Natsume and his friends might already finished their snacks already," She asked shyly.

"Of course not," I replied and went to get a tray. I put some snacks on the tray and before I walked out, stopped me.

"Oh and Mikan-chan? Be careful, my son and his friends are playboys," She warned. I laughed, to her surprise.

"Don't worry, it's not the first I've met playboys anyway," I replied and looked at me with new found interest.

I walked out and enjoyed the surroundings. It was beautiful, with the right amount of trees and the the barn nest to the mansion doesn't look like it's old, yet new. And next to a barn was a cottage. It had a balcony and it looked pretty cool. I knocked on the door and waited. Seconds later, a guy with with crimson eyes and raven haired opened the door. This must be Natsume.

"Your mom asked me bring some snacks over," I handed him the tray but he didn't reach to take it. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I went in and suddenly, five other pairs of eyes followed me.

"Umm.. who are you?" A one with dirty blonde hair, the other had blonde hair and cerulean eyes asked.

"His mom asked me to bring snacks over," I looked over at the crimson eyed guy and they all nodded. I gave them my most angelic smile I could muster and I walked towards the door. Suddenly, Natsume slammed the door and his friends jumped.

"What the hell, man?" the guy with dirty haired grumbled. Natsume glared at me.

"Who said you could leave?" He asked smoothly. I shrugged and leaned one side of my body on the kitchen counter and smiled.

"Says me. Unless you want me to break down the window," I proposed.

"You wouldn't dare," Natsume replied confidently. I laughed.

"I'll take my chances," I said, and before I could do anything, my cellphone rang. I answered and thanked god it came.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where the hell are you?" A voiced demanded. I know that voice anywhere. It was Hotaru Imai. Pretty demanding sometimes, and is nicknamed the Blackmailing Queen, and is considered cold and cruel. But really, she's really not that cruel. Only when needed and always worry too much. And, she is my best friend since childhood.

"Chill, girl. It's not like I'm far anyway. After all, you can still see me huh?" I joked.

"Don't you dare joke like that! Do you know that you're in a house with six hormonal boys? Plus their playboys!" She yell over the phone. I flinched and sighed. I laughed.

"You've already searched them thoroughly, huh? What a nice improvement." Hotaru ignored my compliment.

"I'm going over there right now!" I could hear her getting the car keys.

"Hey, hey, be nice. Then again, isn't too soon to kill them yet?" I asked nonchalantly. I glanced at the boys and they looked pretty uncomfortable. She didn't reply.

"Now, just relax don't mention this to the others okay? Or else they'll throw a fit," I asked sweetly. Silence.

""Pretty please?" I asked sweeter.

"You do realize they'll kill me for that right?" She asked.

"Exactly! That's why I ask you because you're a big girl now and can take care of yourself," I said confidently.

"Anyway, I gotta go, love ya~" I said through the phone and hanged up. I sighed and muttered something. I face them and smiled.

"Considering that I just save your lives, can I leave?" I asked, annoyed. Pitiful lives, I shall say. They looked at me with a strange look in their eyes, and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

I positioned myself behind the window, and raised my elbow and slammed it on the window as hard as I could. Pieces fell, and I grinned. I climbed halfway and stopped to turn and gave them one of my cheerful smile. I held up a peace sign**( or a V sign. I'm not sure which one it is...) **and said, "See ya~!" Natsume and his friends looked at me with shocked expression. Well, Natsume looked at me with interest. While his friends stared at me with their mouths opened. I jumped down and I landed on the ground gently. I made my way back to the mansion and gave a sad smile.

"Um, sorry about the window," I said and looked down at the floor. She gave me a confusing look.

"What window, dear?" She asked. I winced.

"Um... let's just say that while I was escaping, I had to break the window," I replied in a small voice. blinked and _laughed_. I blinked in surprised, not knowing what is going on.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, dear! It's just that this is the first time it ever happened!" She said between laughter and it made me more confusing.

"Huh?" What the hell?

"You see, I knew my son would try and force you to stay so I thought it might take a while for you to come back," She explained. I cringed. So she knew.

"But, you're the first girl that ever resisted those boys. And plus the broken windows!" She laughed again and I chuckled. So that's what she was laughing about.

"Sorry 'bout the broken window though," I said, and smiled sheepishly.

"It's fine, dear. I'll get it fixed in no time!" And she ushered me to the balcony with my family and my goody goody side kicked in. And every now and then, would glance at me with amusement and I smiled.

It was getting dark and my family decided to leave, so we said our goodbyes and we left.

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga walked in the mansion and looked around for a certain girl.

"She left, Natsume," A woman's voice called out.

"Who said I was looking for someone?" He lied through his teeth. His mother came out of the kitchen and raised her eyebrow.

"It's in your eyes, son," She said. She sighed.

"She's off limits, Natsume," She said firmly.

"We'll see," He countered.

"She's the daughter of my best friend," She pleaded.

"Hn,"And the lad walked off. shook her head sadly.

"Mikan Sakura... You better watch your back now," She whispered. It's always like this for Kaoru. Even though her husband was like this, but it wasn't that bad. But for Natsume... Kaoru just hoped that this Mikan can change Natsume just a little bit.

* * *

I lied on my bed and I closed my eyes. I'm seventeen years old, and it's been five years since I've changed. When I was 12 years old, because of a stupid report card, my family got so disappointed that my mother indirectly called me stupid. Funny, isn't it? I didn't breakdown, because I could seem to grasp the pain. Maybe because I got used to the discouragement by my family... So I've changed. I distanced myself between them. I rarely smiled, or laugh with them. I wouldn't be around and was attending meetings with the student council. I rarely spend time with them and for five years, I've played Miss Goody Goody just to make my family look good. Stupid me, huh? I felt so trapped, that the darkness completely consumed me lifelessly.

My cellphone rang, and I answered it. "Hello?"

_"Hello, Mikan-chan?" _The voice in the phone piped up. Sakura Kuno, our technical support whom handles all our network, and system.

"Ah, Sakura. What is it?" I asked, curious that Sakura would call at this hour.

_"Just a moment ago, our system's firewall has been penetrated, but was unable to hack into our computer. The others are holding the unknown captive, doing their best into not letting the unknown escape. What should we do?"  
_

Wow. That was unexpected. Though clearly, it's obvious on who is behind it. Oh we are going to have so much fun.

"Just give the unknown thirty different encrypted viruses and let it go for now. Report to me if there is similar activities." I hanged up and smiled.

"Game on, Hyuuga."


	2. The Beginning Of Hell

Natsume Hyuuga was _pissed_. Like hell. _No one,_ I mean no one ever mess with his computer. Even if you so touch it, you would be sent to hell, and your soul wouldn't be able to rest in peace. Much less his computer _network_. But somebody, last night got the entire house alarmed( which is only Natsume and his gang cuz his parents went out). Natsume Hyuuga and the gang was gathered, and scattered around the house, and was chilling out. Yoichi was reading a magazine, Yuu was taking apart cellphones, Ruka was playing with his rabbit, and Koko was watching TV.

"Oi, Natsume, still sulking?" Yuu asked, and Ruka chuckled. Yoichi looked up from his magazine, and listened in curiosity.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked, and Natsume threw him a glare. Which he ignored bravely. Tsubasa laughed, and sighed.

"Nothing. Natsume here was just sulking on how he got his ass kicked by an unknown person on the computer," Tsubasa said, and the rest of the gang smirked.

"What's the real story?" Yoichi asked, clearly interested by the fact that his Natsume oni-sama would be beaten by anyone. Afterall, Natsume is unbeatable at anything.

"So, yesterday, there was a beautiful girl around our age that came to the Mansion, and Natsume's mom told her to bring some snacks to the cottage, which is where we were hanging out," Koko began.

"She was beautiful, all right. So she came in, but when she was about to leave, Nat here, slammed the door so she couldn't leave," Ruka interrupted.

"Prbably another slut then," Yoichi commented. Yuu shook his head.

"Just the opposite. Not only did she didn't pay attention to our looks, she didn't even blink when she saw Nat." Yuu said. Yoichi snorted.

"And just to escape, she even broke the window," Tsubasa exclaimed. Yoichi bursted into a laugh.

"_Broke the window? That's a first,"_Yoichi murmured. Natsume growled, and the gang laughed. Suddenly the 36 inch computer on the wall sounded a alarm, and Yuu, rushed to the control area, where computers are set that supports the entire house.. He tried typing a few keys in, but it didn't work. Then, the screen began to flash, forming sentences.

**LIKE MY PRESENT? **

"What present...?" Natsume muttered, then his eyes widen. "The viruses!"

"Damn... what the hell..." Koko commented. Natsume walked to the control area, and furiously started typing.

**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT?**Natsume hit enter, and glued his eyes to the screen.

** . . . L O L**

"LOL? Is this person mocking us?" Ruka asked.

"Damn..." Tsubasa commented.

**WHAT DO YOU WANT?**Natsume typed. And just seconds before he hit enter, a image a butterfly appeared.

* * *

"You know that you've pushed him too far, right?" Hotaru asked, and sipped her tea. Mikan giggled softly. They were in the Council room, just minutes after they finished the meeting.

"Yes. Which makes things so much more fun," Mikan answered, and Hotaru smiled slightly. Mikan was her best friend. And she was hers. And Hotaru know that. She would never let anybody, or anyone hurt her. She just couldn't afford Mikan to break down like three years ago...

"Be careful," Hotaru whispered, and her voice almost was a on a break of a plead. Mikan smiled at her. But she knew it wasn't a real smile. Her family took Mikan's smile away from her long ago. But Mikan still smile, despite of what happened... Thinking about it just made Hotaru angry.

"Don't worry, Ru-chan. I would strike back soon enough," Mikan said, and excitement nearly burst out of Hotaru. Strike back? To Hyuuga? Or her family? Oh this could be fun... After all the dirty things her family has done... The time as come.

* * *

"So, Nat... Do you know who did this to scare us?" Ruka asked nervously. Now why was he so scared? Well, Natsume was quiet for a whole entire 2 hours after the messaging, and the gang was worried.

Natsume opened his mouth and _laughed._ Ruka and the rest of the gang blinked. Since when did Natsume laughed?

"Prepare a meeting guys. this would be fun," And Natsume's eyes twinkled. The rest of his friends stared in shock.

"Mikan Sakura. Age 16, attending Alice Academy. Currently a student council president. Culprit of the hacking," Natsume pressed the button and the sprojection displayed varies of pictures of Mikan Sakura. One was her in the school uniform with a small, but sexy and mysterious smile. Another was Mikan Sakura wearing normal clothes and sitting on top of the rooftop of the school.

Koko whistled. "Damn, she is H-O-T. I totally forgot how sexy she looked up close." And Ruka chuckled.

"What do we do now, Natsume?" Yuu asked curiously, and Natsume grinned wickedly.

"Oh, this will be fun," Tsubasa grinned.

"How 'bout we pay Mikan Sakura a visit?"


End file.
